


空军帽和假玉环

by yeshuangqiuxiao



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshuangqiuxiao/pseuds/yeshuangqiuxiao
Summary: 大纲文





	空军帽和假玉环

马佳是空军一大队的副队长，小嘎是新进队的医疗兵。小嘎刚来的时候长的比附近女校的学生还要好看，又白又瘦，像一杆芦苇杵在那里，好像很容易就会被折断。大队的兵都爱欺负新人，小嘎又整天沉默着不说话，成了很多人恶作剧的对象。有一次小嘎的被褥被他们泼了酒和剩菜，小嘎半夜跑到外面洗被罩，被起来巡视的佳哥看到。小嘎好瘦好白，弯腰用力搓被褥肩胛骨都支起来，在昏暗的灯光下长长睫毛下的阴影好像一只要陨灭的蝴蝶。

虽然军队里面欺负新兵是常事，佳哥向来不掺和这些，但看着小嘎泛着红的眼角莫名的就心软了。佳哥把小嘎领回自己的寝室让小嘎谁自己的床，小嘎把半张脸都埋在被子里只露出眼睛看着他，也不说话。佳哥好脾气的笑，把手盖在小嘎眼睛上说睡吧睡吧，我在呢。小嘎抓着佳哥的手闭上眼，睫毛扫过手心有些痒。

第二天早上佳哥亲自带小嘎回寝室，并且让勤务兵把自己的被褥抱给他。有了副队的照顾没人再敢欺负他，佳哥逐渐成了小嘎在队里第一个信任的人。佳哥对小嘎也生出一种莫名的责任感，带他锻炼，逮他吃饭，慢慢终于把小嘎喂出一点肉，没有那么伶仃。

空军每天都要做飞行训练，快结束的时候空军村的太太们就会在大队娘的带领下在前坪等自己的男人从天上飞下来。训练基地旁边有一座女校，女学生们也会攀着围栏看，等着心上情郎下了飞机带着一身机油味来和她们调情。那是她们心中英雄的味道。小嘎也想看佳哥开着飞机在云中盘桓的样子，但是不好意思往女学生和太太们里面凑。恰好大队娘家里有个很皮的小女孩，四五岁正是找猫逗狗的年纪，有一次跑到空军俱乐部玩不知怎么就黏上了临时过来帮忙打下手的小嘎，在小嘎边上就乖的不行。小姑娘一直不乐意去机场前坪，最后和大队娘闹着要小嘎跟着才去。

小嘎第一次去看佳哥降落的时候一个新队员出了问题，降落的时候撞坏了佳哥的飞机侧翼，幸好佳哥经验足技术稳才有惊无险的降落成功。小嘎在地面上慌的不行，眼泪直打转。佳哥刚出驾驶舱就看见小嘎眼泪汪汪的看着他，大步走上前把小嘎搂在怀里又摸脑袋又顺背的安慰没事了没事了。说东兴路上新开了一家酒酿丸子，走哥请你吃。

出了训练场有一位女学生羞答答的跑过来给佳哥递信，佳哥接都没接直接拒绝了。小嘎有点开心心里也有点酸，拿话冲他说人家姑娘都约你了你去和人家姑娘吃饭去啊。佳哥就笑呵呵的说我有嘎嘎呀，嘎嘎可比那些姑娘好看多了。

那天晚上很晚了小嘎突然来找佳哥，拉着佳哥跑到训练场的空地上说佳哥我告诉你个秘密。小嘎给佳哥倒了杯酒，转过身来眼波流转百媚千娇宛然是贵妃再世。马佳不懂什么京剧，只听得小嘎咿咿呀呀的唱“海岛冰轮初转腾，见玉兔，见玉兔又早东升。”，看小嘎美艳娇柔的迈着醉步叼走了他手里的酒杯，下腰饮酒后又把酒杯丢回去。

原来小嘎来做医疗兵前是和一位老人学戏，可惜世道太乱老人死于战火，小嘎走投无路正好遇见招兵，幸好以前四处找零活时在医院照顾过病人，小嘎咬咬牙就报了医务兵。

小嘎只喝了一杯酒但好像醉了，身子软软的往佳哥怀里倒，一会儿口齿不清的说想去北平唱戏，一会儿又只会喊佳哥佳哥。小嘎身子好软，腰好细，流了眼泪脸上湿漉漉的，就着月光在佳哥脸上胡乱亲。马佳心里知道这样不对，但是小嘎那么好看，津了眼泪的睫毛像被打湿的蝴蝶的翅膀，流泪的样子他只是看一眼就恨不得把天上的月亮都摘下来给他。他没有办法推开小嘎，任由他往他怀里钻。

马佳把他抱进飞机的驾驶舱，小嘎骑在佳哥身上伸手就去解马佳的皮带扣。皮带扣好难解，小嘎怎么都解不掉，急的眼泪一颗一颗往下掉。马佳叹了口气去吮他脸上的泪，一只手揉着小嘎下面大大的一包一只手解开他俩的裤子。小嘎好敏感，只是被佳哥舔着脖子揉着下面就射了出来，白色内裤上面留下明显的水痕。马佳用他的精液给他扩张，小嘎一边哭一边抓着马佳的手指往自己屁股里面塞。佳哥手指好长，轻松就摸到了他的敏感点打着转的摁。小嘎不敢叫的太大声，扒开马佳的外套隔着白t一口咬在马佳肩膀上，竟是又被玩射了一次。

马佳怕小嘎痛一直慢慢弄怕伤到他，反倒是小嘎一边打着哭嗝一边攥住马佳下面那根往屁股里面塞。马佳的那根好大好热，全部进去的时候小嘎好胀又好舒服。他把手撑在马佳肩上自己起落，没动几下就娇气的不行说没力气了。马佳就握着他的腰使劲儿往上顶，一边顶一边隔着衣服薄薄一层布嘬他的乳头。小嘎爽的不行，上面吚吚呜呜的流着眼泪，下面抬头吐着水，屁股里面也一股一股的往外冒水。乳头被嘬的又红又大，没碰前面就直接爽的射了。马佳射精欲望强烈的时候想把阴茎从小嘎屁股里拔出来，小嘎累的迷迷糊糊，一感受到佳哥想要拔出去就死死用腿缠住他的腰，内壁吮着马佳的阴茎，握着马佳的手摁在自己肚子上说佳哥你射进来射进来。马佳吻掉小嘎眼角的泪水，抵在最深处射了精。

小嘎只觉着精液一股股的射进肚子里，好多，好烫，小腹都微微鼓起来。马佳一下一下亲他脖子，手还摁在他肚子上轻轻摩挲。他趴在马佳身上，想说下次我给你唱霸王别姬，但又困的不想说话。迷迷糊糊听见马佳和他说，乖，等打完仗，哥一定带你回北平。我们拜最好的师傅，我们小嘎一定能成角儿。


End file.
